Selanian Colossus
Selanian Colossus This polished, black marble statue of a Xilosian legionary stands five stories tall. Its perfectly chiseled features cast watchful, stoic eyes over the Selanian skyline. *N Colossal Construct (Golem, Mythic) *'Init' +2; Senses darkvision 60 ft., detect the faithful,'' low-light vision, true seeing'' *'Aura' frightful presence (150 ft, DC 27), selective antimagic 30 ft. *'Religion' Hadeus (has no piety, cannot activate blessings) 'Defense' *'AC' 48; touch 0; flat-footed 48 (-2 Dex, +48 natural armor, -8 size) *'HP' 380 (32 HD, 32d10176 + 204) *'Fort' +10; Reflex +8; Will +13 *'Defensive Abilities' selective antimagic aura; DR 10/adamantine and epic; Immune construct traits 'Offense' *'Speed' 30 ft. *'Melee' 2 slams +43 (3d8+19, 19-20/x2); or stomp +43 (6d8+28 plus pinning stomp, 20/x2) *'Space' 30 ft.; Reach 30 ft. *'Mythic' rank 7; Power 7/day; Surge 1d10; Abilities mythic quickening; mythic resilience *'Special Attacks' pinning stomp *'Spell-Like Abilities '(CL 15th; concentration +16) **'constant-'detect the faithful, hallow, true seeing **'3/day'-''light of the Allfather, quickened ''true strike **'1/day'-holy smite 'Statistics' *'Str' 48 (+19); Dex 6 (-2); Con -; Int 5 (-3); Wis 17 (+3); Cha 13 (+1) *'Base Atk' +32; CMB 56 (+7 to bull rush and sunder); CMD 64 (+5 vs bull rush and sunder) *'Feats' Awesome Blow; Cleave; Cleaving Finish; Great Cleave; Greater Bull Rush; Greater Sunder; Improved Bull Rush (Mythic); Improved Cleaving Finish; Improved Critical (slam); Improved Initaitive; Improved Natural Attack (slam); Improved Sunder (Mythic); Intimidating Prowess; Power Attack (Mythic; -9 to atk, +27 dmg); Sundering Strike; Toughness (Mythic) *'Skills' 32 ranks; Climb +23 (4 ranks); Intimidate +24 (4 ranks); Perception +15 (12 ranks); Sense Motive +11 (8 ranks); Spellcraft +1 (4 ranks); Stealth -18 (0 ranks) *'Languages 'Arcadian, Celestial, Hadean (can't speak) *'SQ' alternate form 'Special Abilities' As a full-round action, a Selanian colossus can assume the form of a legionary statue. Its DR increases to 20/epic, and it gains fast healing 10. While in this form, the colossus cannot attack or move, but it can use its spell-like and supernatural abilities. It can resume its base form as a full-round action. This transformation is non-magical, and cannot be see through by effects that pierce illusions. A Selanian colossus emits an antimagic field with a radius of 30 ft. This field does not affect spells with the Cruor descriptor, nor does it affect any of the colossus' spell-like or supernatural abilities. As a swift action, the colossus may dismiss or reactivate this field. As a swift action, a Selanian colossus can expend one use of Mythic Power to cast or activate one of its spell-like abilities as a free action. As a swift action, a Selanian colossus can expend one use of Mythic Power to double its DR for 1 round. When in its normal form, a Selanian colossus can make a single stomp attack as a swift action, against a target at least three size categories smaller than it. If the colossus hits with this attack, it can attempt a grapple check as a free action. This grapple doesn't provoke attacks of opportunity. If the grapple is successful, the target is pinned, and takes stomp damage each round at the start of the colossus' turn until either the pinned creature frees itself, or the colossus moves out of the pinned creature's space. The colossus doesn't need to attempt grapple checks to continue the pin, nor can it attempt a check to move, further damage, or tie up the grappled creature. The colossus can pin at most two creatures in this way at one time. Additional Information Construction Construction of a Selanian colossus is a rare and monumentus undertaking, requiring the combined effort of a small army of stonemasons and Hadean priests. The body of a Selanian colossus is constructed from 300 tons of high-quality black marble costing 40,000 gp. *'CL' 17th; Price 325,000 gp Construction Requirements *'Faith' Hadeus; Feats Craft Construct; Cruor Mage, Mythic Crafter; Quicken Spell; Mythic Tier 7th; Spells antimagic field, daylight, detect the faithful, hallow, holy smite, miracle, true seeing, true strike; Skills Craft (stonemasonry) DC 30; Price 175,500 gp Ecology *'Environment' any *'Organization '''solitary *'Treasure''' none Standing at 70 feet tall, only three of these massive marble guardians exist, all guarding the holy city of Selanus. They typically remain in their statue form with their antimagic fields disabled, leaping into motion only should the city come under attack. The original Selanian colossus was designed and built by Saint Magnus. Category:Creatures Category:Construct Creatures Golems Category:Mythic Creatures Category:CR 23 Creatures